1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intersection warning system, and more particularly to an intersection warning system which issues a warning to a driver of a vehicle approaching an intersection based on a running state of the vehicle and a boundary position (a stop line) set for vehicles to stop before the intersection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle warning apparatus provided in a vehicle has been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.4-236698). When it is determined that the vehicle is going to enter a blind intersection, such as in a case where the vehicle running on a side road is going to enter a main road, a switching-on control of flashing lamps of the vehicle is carried out. According to the vehicle warning apparatus, the switched-on flashing lamps can warn other vehicles, running on the main road and approaching the blind intersection, that the vehicle from the side road is going to enter the main road. As a result, a sudden collision between vehicles at such a blind intersection can be avoided.
However, a driver of the vehicle approaching the intersection on the side road may fail to notice a stop line before the intersection or a state of a traffic signal at the intersection. In this case, the vehicle running on the side road does not stop at a position, before the intersection, at which vehicles should stop. Thus, even if the flashing lamps of the vehicle are switched on in this case, the collision between the vehicle and another vehicle passing the intersection on the main road may not be avoided.